The Biostatistics/Informatics Core will provide support in experimental design, data collection and analysis and statistics to the proposed Oral Cancer Center. ll programs and cores will use these services The aims of the Core will be: a) to manage data collection and databases integration and linking; b) to provide consultations on issues of quality control; c) to perform statistical analyses of data; d) to prepare data summaries and aid investigators in manuscript preparation; 3) to support the statistical aspects of new experimental and clinical design. Support will be provided through the efforts of personnel associated with the Biostatistics Facility and Data Center of the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute. Over a period of more than a decade, biostatisticians in this Core have supported many projects of clinical and basic research in oral cancer, in collaboration with investigators of this Center application. Biostatistical support will be directed by Roger Day, Sc.D., and the provision of data resources will be guided by Henry Lowe, MD, Director of Informatics for the UPCI. The unification of these two data-related components of supported into a single Core with Drs. Daly and Lowe as co-leaders will foster close coordination of all aspects of data handling, processing, and analysis at the Oral Cancer Center.